


CRADLESONG

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある通行禁止？禁止通行？黄泉川带孩子？与科方时间线完全冲突的住院日常就是想让他好好养伤…
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	CRADLESONG

黄泉川爱穗，28岁。本职教师、志愿兼任警备员，过着忙碌而充实的生活她，最近又多了一份工作——家长。由于刚刚做完心脏手术的老友芳川桔梗在将两个孩子拜托给她之后就再度陷入昏睡，黄泉川不得不接下了这个充满未知的职务。

好在医院、某高中和警卫中央执勤处相距不远，都在步行范围之内。

实际上第七学区这间医院的护理制度非常完备，住院患者并不需要亲友陪护，探视陪护主要出于心理上的需求。像是擦拭身体或者协助如厕这些比较私密的行为，由亲人来做会比较没那么尴尬。但是对于那两个孩子来说，黄泉川跟护士一样，也是彻头彻尾的陌生人。

Accelerator和Last Order。

显而易见不是真名。以警备员支队长的权限查阅书库，可知Accelerator汉字写作一方通行，是学园都市七位LEVEL 5中的第一位，本名未知，大部分条目未解锁，而Last Order直接查无此人。

他们就是这种等级的机密事项。病房外的名牌上也都写着别人的名字。

黄泉川接手这两个机密事项的时候，被叫做Last Order的小女孩已经在医院的处置下恢复了活力，现在留院观察中。问题是另外一位，黄泉川第一次获准探视时，被叫做Accelerator的少年还处于24小时严密监护中，严格来说当时他已经醒了，但是几乎没有意识。他的皮肤雪白，据说头发也是雪白——由于开颅手术全部被剃掉，头上包裹着雪白的绷带。全身唯一的色彩，是微阖的眼帘下赤红的眼睛，那里却是一潭血色的死水。他的五官像是经过刻意设计般过于精致，如果不是胸口在随着呼吸上下起伏，会让人以为他是塑胶模特或者等身大人偶之类人造的死物。

青蛙脸的医生向黄泉川说明了患者的现状和医院将采取的对策。

两天后忙于警备员工作的黄泉川再次来到医院，穿着她送的天蓝色连衣裙的小女孩非常开心地告诉她，Accelerator醒了。真的醒了。

黄泉川有些不知道如何面对这个十五岁的少年，不知道如何向他解释现在的身体状况以及很可能伴随他一生的后遗症。

“大致情况我都了解了。”

Accelerator在看到Last Order拉着黄泉川走进病房后的第一句话，就了结了黄泉川的忧心。

他身体上大部分医疗设备的管线已经撤去，纱布只在额头缠绕一圈，并且神速地长出了短短的略卷的白发。头颈部各处增加了一些电极贴片，从电极贴片延伸出的细线，连接到紧挨床头摆放的一组机器上，仿佛他也成为这组机器的一部分。

的确照医生所说，没有这些辅助他就无法思考也无法说话，现在医生正在想办法将机器尽可能小型化，以便能让他恢复正常的日常生活。

“十五分钟，足够了。”

Accelerator的第二句话，黄泉川过了一会才完全理解。

这个看似瘦弱的少年，实则是学园都市七位LEVEL 5中的第一位，对于他来说，能否发动能力才是最重要的，身体上的不便他根本就不在意。

作为教师，同时也作为他的临时监护人，黄泉川暗暗决定要纠正他的错误观念。

很快辅助装置的小型化试作品完成，Accelerator也从ICU转入Last Order隔壁的单人病房。黄泉川为他烹制了可以进食固体食物后的第一餐。不知是调味过于寡淡不合口味，还是不习惯被人喂食，Accelerator吃得十分勉强。

“我来我来！”是旁边观看的Last Order夺走黄泉川手里的餐盒，“御坂御坂抢夺监护权成功！”

娇小的女孩灵活地爬上床，一屁股坐在半靠在升降床上的Accelerator平坦的肚子上，以压制态势一勺接一勺地将食物输送到Accelerator的嘴里。

黄泉川将她从Accelerator身上剥下来时，Accelerator已经被塞得像偷藏了好多瓜子的仓鼠一样两边脸颊都鼓鼓的。学园都市的第一位呼吸急促，如同引线烧到根部的爆竹马上就要爆炸。

“你这样硬喂他会呛到的，”黄泉川老师被迫摆出教育者的姿态，“Accelerator的吞咽能力还有点弱，而且咀嚼太用力伤口也会痛。”

“呜…对不起…御坂只是想让你多吃点能快点好起来！御坂御坂低头道歉。”Last Order连呆毛都垂头丧气。

被堵住了嘴巴无法表态的Accelerator调整呼吸，最终努力地咀嚼口中的食物并全部咽了下去。

由此黄泉川发现了应对Accelerator一切不合作的必杀技——不好好吃饭就让Last Order跟他一起吃，不按时起床就让Last Order去叫他起，不愿去复健就让Last Order陪他一起去。

说到复健这件事，一直做老师的黄泉川充分理解了被老师打电话叫到学校的学生家长的感受。Accelerator对待复健非常消极，到了康复中心也只会敷衍偷懒，每天黄泉川都被护士打电话告状。黄泉川无奈调整了警备员的执勤时间，亲赴到医院督促。

“怎么是你？”

“怎么不能是我？”

遭到被监护人露骨的嫌弃的监护人，走到床前，将还不能独自站立行走的被监护人抱到轮椅上坐好。

按照医生的说法，Accelerator通过戴在脖子上的项圈中的电极与散布在全世界的近一万名妹妹们的脑波相连，借来她们莫大的并列演算机能，让因脑部损伤本不能思考、计算、会话的他重新获得这些支持日常生活的基本能力。至于运动能力虽然不能恢复如初，也应该可以在拐杖的辅助下行走。

黄泉川摸了摸少年毫无肌肉软弱无力的胳膊和大腿，心想，任重道远。

“复健的时间到了！御坂御坂——”Last Order的声音比人更早钻进房间，“啊！黄泉川！御坂御坂热烈欢迎！”

“吵死了，给我。”Accelerator简单粗暴地命令。

Last Order看看他，又看看黄泉川：“御坂御坂以为要替不听话的孩子在家长面前保守这个秘密？”

她将藏在背后的小手中攥着罐装咖啡递给Accelerator。刚刚离开冷藏状态的罐体上挂着些细密的水珠。

“咖啡对伤口不好吧？”旁观这场交接的监护人发话了。

“伤口早就愈合了。”Accelerator用细长的手指挑了一下额头上缠绕的纱布边缘。

Accelerator似乎能用自己的能力来加速伤口愈合和促进头发生长，但是这看似万能的能力并不能修复脑部的损伤，也无法代替复健让他立即可以站立行走。

来到康复中心之后，黄泉川发现Accelerator对复健的敷衍态度，或许是因为他真的没有那个力气——体力和精力都没有。

不知为何明明还是上午他却十分困倦，坐在轮椅上就摇摇欲坠睁不开眼，将他抱到缓冲垫上之后直接睡着了。

黄泉川不由得担心是否脑内又有什么病变，请医生看过之后，得到了“只是太困”的答案。

黄泉川第一次申请了夜间陪护。在警备员执勤结束后，没有换下制服直接来到医院。

由于过了儿科住院部的熄灯时间，大部分患者应该都已经睡了，黄泉川进入Accelerator的房间时没有敲门。

推开门，她感到凛冽的杀意扑面而来，黑暗中闪着一点红光。

那是Accelerator的电极的指示灯。

“哟，还没睡啊？”黄泉川打开了病房的吸顶灯。

“……”

Accelerator一咂舌，将电极调回日常模式，躺回枕头上。

“今天晚上大姐姐来保护你，不用那么警戒。”黄泉川将装满在24小时便利店购买的一次性用品的袋子放在陪护用窄床上。

“你以为我是谁？需要你的保护？”Accelerator不屑地说。

“你又以为我是谁？警备员可是专业人士，小看警备员会吃苦头的哦！”黄泉川挺起傲人的胸部，不过她意在展示的是身上的制服。

“随便你。”唾弃一样吐出这句话，Accelerator拉起被子蒙上了头。

第二天晚上隔壁的Last Order也抱着呱太玩偶跑来Accelerator的房间。对于她死命挤上自己的床并跟自己抢被子的行为，Accelerator一番抗议之后也只能说出一句“随便你。”

黄泉川没有再来第三个晚上。

几天后Accelerator已经可以一手扶着走廊墙壁上的扶手，一手拄着拐杖，慢慢步行前往康复中心了。

黄泉川得以安心处理本职和兼职的工作。在带队去外部解决了一个大案件之后，草草补眠就来到医院的黄泉川在中庭遇到了正在撑着拐杖散步的Accelerator，Last Order则在不远处的雕像那，跟一群孩子一起将雕像下面倾斜着的巨大大理石碑当做滑梯争先恐后地爬上爬下。

远远看着孩子们玩耍的Accelerator似乎心情不错，他没有注意到黄泉川的到来，沿着草地中的小径，一边走一边哼唱着有些耳熟的旋律。

黄泉川用手机搜索了一下，原来是首摇篮曲。

“你们还是每天晚上一起睡吗？”

“说不是那是骗你的，御坂御坂不想长出长鼻子。”

“真没想到那孩子还会给你唱摇篮曲。”

外表只有10岁的小女孩听了黄泉川的感叹，露出了讳莫如深的笑容。

=END=

“快睡吧，妈妈的好宝宝，醒来带你去玩耍🎶”

我咋写了这么长的黄泉川自传啊……我可能是一个带入黄泉川的梦女（。


End file.
